


como montar en velocípedo

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: "i love you most ardently" booty shorts, M/M, represión: la saga
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: En su apartamento Crowley tiene un machete del tamaño de su antebrazo que perteneció a Genghis Khan





	como montar en velocípedo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earwen_neruda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earwen_neruda/gifts).



En su apartamento Crowley tiene un machete del tamaño de su antebrazo [1] que perteneció a Genghis Khan. La historia de ese machete cambia entre 1302 [2] y 2019, aunque es una historia que se cuenta mucho y nunca sobrio, “hay ciertas incon— incongru— no es así, no es la primera vez que me la cuentas así” y Crowley blande el machete frente al rostro de Azirafel sin cuidado. “Quieto querido,” apoya el índice en la punta algo tosca de la hoja, “no sé cuál es el protocolo para un nuevo cuerpo, ahora que estamos—” De excedencia, quizá.

—Es tal cual lo cuento —esta vez, en lugar de blandir, empuja el hombro de Azirafel con el mango—. Con alguna floritura, lo mismo, lo justo, hay que —gesticula y de nuevo está a punto de decapitarle—, _el drama_. ¿Sabes?  
—Sé que no has cogido una espada en tu vida.

Esto, por lo que sea, le ofende profundamente y Azirafel se ríe ronco, como si le arrancasen la carcajada de las propias entrañas.

—Cuidado con lo que dices —se desploma más que sentarse en el suelo, sobre las rodillas y piernas separadas, como una plegaria de algún tipo—, este machete derrotó a Toghrul.  
—Ah, pensaba que lo habías conseguido en la batalla de Dalan Balzhut.

Crowley arruga la nariz primero y luego frunce los labios, clava el machete en el suelo del estudio a sabiendas de que el suelo de mármol se negará a dañarse. A pesar de que no se les ha acabado el mundo, a Azirafel le gusta pensar que siguen teniendo reglas. Es la razón por la que no se arrodilla también ahí mismo.

—Qué más da.

Y Azirafel se levanta del sofá. Balancea un vaso chato en la mano y lo deja sobre el cojín del sofá antes de tender la otra hacia Crowley, las yemas de sus dedos casi le rozan la nariz. Un error de cálculo, sin duda.

—¿Me permites?

Le siguen unos segundos de silencio que bien podrían ser horas. La paciencia es una cosa que han ejercitado entre los dos, el tiempo es algo que se permiten sin consideración, pero esto le pica en el fondo de la garganta y lo nota ardiendo en la punta de las orejas. “El machete,” aclara.

Es la primera vez en semanas que ve parpadear a Crowley. Ahora que nadie les mira [3] no hay rastro de humanidad en sus ojos, sus pupilas son un mero rasguño en el amarillo que se extiende sin control.

—Por qué no —levanta el machete con más fuerza de la necesaria, tambaleándose en un equilibrio precario.

Cuando coge el mango sus manos rozan el pulgar de Crowley, que tiene la piel helada y reseca. Murmura “gracias” al tiempo que Crowley dice “¿no deberías estar sobrio para esto?”

Azirafel sacude los hombros, agarra el machete con ambas manos. Pesa más de lo que imaginaba, pero de nuevo las armas mortales siempre pesan más de lo que imagina. Es un peso diferente al de su espada, que lleva la carga de miles de almas detrás. El movimiento viene cargado de memoria muscular, incluso si este cuerpo jamás ha blandido un arma. Sería más adecuado, quizá, llamarlo memoria esencial, llamarlo por lo que es, que Azirafel fue construido con un propósito muy específico, que no tiene tanto que ver con los pequeños restaurantes de sushi en el Soho o los conciertos de la orquesta de Amsterdam o estos pequeños _rendezvous_ con un demonio en un estudio de Mayfair. En un golpe sordo y certero, detiene el filo junto a la sien de Crowley, que ni siquiera se inmuta.

Crowley le observa desde el suelo con algo que bien podría ser devoción, si Azirafel se atreviese a bajar sus defensas y ahondar en todo lo que le rodea en esa habitación. Piensa, no por primera vez y con algo de vértigo, que Crowley no le detendría. _Podría hacerlo_ , piensa, _y no habría un ápice de resistencia_.

Carraspea y agita la cabeza, el alcohol le nubla por completo de nuevo y le tiende el machete de vuelta. Sonríe tan amplio como le permite su rostro y se traga esa quemazón que siente cuando Crowley le imita.

—Como montar en velocípedo.

* * *

**[1]** El de Azirafel, duda que un espacio físico tenga tanto recorrido como para que sea el de Crowley. **[←]**

 **[2]** La primera vez que se la cuenta, tras consumir unas setas de dudosa procedencia. **[←]**

 **[3]** Ni humanos, ni seres celestiales, ni bestias del inframundo. **[←]**


End file.
